1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pool vacuums and, more particularly, to a pool cleaning vacuum employing multiple power supply sources for supplying continuous power during intermittent applications.
2. Prior Art
Swimming pools accumulate debris over a period of time. Some of the debris is cleaned from the pool water as the water is recycled and filtered. Other debris sinks to the bottom of the pool and is not cleaned during water recycling and filtration. To clean the debris that sinks to the bottom of the pool, a swimming pool vacuum cleaner may be employed. One form of swimming pool vacuum cleaner makes use of the swimming pool filter assembly. That is, normal connections of the swimming pool filter assembly are altered, and a long vacuum hose is attached to the filter. The vacuum hose is then used for vacuuming the pool. However, the vacuum produced by the filter assembly may be insufficient unless the filter is backwashed. This requires additional time and effort. After the pool is vacuumed, the vacuum hose is disconnected, and the filter is returned to normal. These alterations to the filter system are time consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, the repetitive disassembly and reassembly of filter connections imposes unwanted wear and tear on the filter components.
One prior art example shows a new and improved swimming pool vacuum apparatus that includes an extensible handle assembly which serves as a handle grasped by an operator and which supports a vacuum motor assembly. The vacuum motor assembly is used for providing vacuum power to a vacuum head assembly which contacts the bottom and the walls of a swimming pool. The vacuum head assembly is also supported by the extensible handle assembly. An electrical conductor assembly, connected between the vacuum motor assembly and a source of AC power, is used for conducting electrical power from the source of AC power to the vacuum motor assembly. The electrical conductor assembly includes a ground fault circuit interrupter assembly for interrupting electrical power flow from the source of AC power to the vacuum motor assembly in the event of a short circuit. The extensible handle assembly may include a plurality of handle units connected together in telescopic fashion and also includes an electrically insulating hand grip member. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires the availability of an AC power source nearby. In addition, this example requires the use of electrical cords which may present a tripping hazard to a user during operating conditions.
Another prior art example shows a swimming pool vacuum cleaner that has a water powered turbine and a rotary brush directly and rigidly connected to the turbine so that rotation of the turbine imparts corresponding rotation to the rotary brush. A stationary brush partially surrounds the rotary brush and a foraminate screen is positioned upstream from the brushes to trap residue loosened by the brushes. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not include a multitude of power supply means including a rechargeable battery pack, a DC battery cell, and an electrical cord suitable for plugging into an existing AC power supply.
Accordingly, a need remains for a pool cleaning vacuum employing multiple power supply sources and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a means for cleaning an aqueous environment. Such a vacuum eliminates bulky pool vacuum hoses that can get tangled, making it easier to maneuver around a pool while cleaning it, as well as making the vacuum lighter. The vacuum simplifies pool cleaning which makes the job easier and less time consuming, and removes the necessity of hiring a professional cleaning service. The vacuum will leave any pool sparkling clean and free of debris and algae. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.